Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) have recently been developed as alternatives for conventional electromechanical devices such as switches, actuators, valves, and sensors. MEMS are commonly made up of components between 10 to 100 micrometers in size (i.e. 0.01 to 0.1 mm) and some MEMS devices may range in size from 20 micrometer (20 millionth of a meter) up to a millimeter (thousandth of a meter). MEMS devices are potentially low cost devices due to the use of microelectronic fabrication techniques. New functionality and low power consumption may also be provided because MEMS devices can be much smaller than conventional electromechanical devices.
There are needs for MEMS switches that can generate a relatively high contact force for switching signal lines carrying relatively high power. There is also a need to provide a MEMS switch that can remain in an open or closed state without requiring input electrical power to hold or maintain it in that state.
For some applications, it may be desirable to provide a MEMS actuator that is capable of moving a MEMS latch device to an open state while generating relatively high force and retaining the latch in plane while it moves. Some other actuation techniques have been employed in connection with MEMS actuator design. In MEMS switches, electrostatic and electromagnetic devices normally provide fast switching speeds. Electrostatically actuated switches however can require significantly large voltage levels yet only deliver small displacement and small force levels. Electromagnetic switches can often require large actuation power and difficult fabrication processes due to the material compatibility issues with other conventional MEMS materials such as silicon. It is desirable to provide a MEMS switch that can address or mitigate some or all of the foregoing constraints.
Another potential challenge with current MEMS devices is that the mechanisms that generate force and movement often tend to move out of the plane of desired direction of travel. It would improve device efficiency if there was a method that could restrict the out-of-plane displacement without affecting the in plane movement of the device.